Le retour de Moore
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Quel est le meilleur jour de l'année pour se raconter des histoires de fantômes ? Mais les histoires sont-elles toutes des inventions de l'esprit ? One-shot spécial Halloween


**Et voici comme promis, l'OS pour Halloween ! J'ai essayé de ne pas aller dans le gore mais certains moments doivent être mentionnés et ça peut vous faire grimacer si vous avez une âme sensible !**

 **J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira car cet OS sort du style d'histoire que j'écris en général. :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Le retour de Moore**

Je pense sérieusement que je devrais changer d'amis.

Je plaisante bien sûr car je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans ce groupe complètement fou. Ils ont toujours des idées pour nous attirer des ennuis mais j'adore ce pic d'adrénaline presque quotidien. En disant « ils », je parle surtout de Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, Eric et parfois, Tobias s'y met aussi. Will est un peu plus responsable et évite d'encourager les comportements puérils des autres. En ce qui me concerne, tout comme Christina, Marlène et Shauna, j'adore les voir faire les idiots en permanence.

Pour le soir d'Halloween, nous avions prévu de faire une soirée déguisée chez Zeke et Uriah car Hana devait partir en voyage d'affaire mais le voyage a été annulé. Du coup, nous n'avions plus d'endroits pour nous accueillir.

Petit changement de dernière minute, nous avions décidé d'aller chez Tobias pour voir un film d'horreur. Sa mère nous a laissé faire ça mais elle ne voulait pas d'alcool ni de musique. Nous nous étions fait au compromis et pour être hônnete, je préfèrais cette option.

Le film n'était pas si effrayant que ça mais Tobias n'a pas arrêté de me titiller pour m'effrayer. J'ai crié plusieurs fois à cause de lui alors qu'il riait avec les autres. J'étais assise avec lui et Eric sur le canapé. J'étais assise entre ces deux armoires à glace de 1m85 au moins alors que je ne fais que 1m68, je me sentais vraiment petite. Les deux me cherchais mais Tobias un peu plus alors je le lui rendais bien. À un certain moment, j'ai carrément ignoré le film pour me venger, seulement rien n'effraie Tobias et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Après un grand nombre de tentatives, il m'a prise dans ses bras en bloquant mes avant-bras pour que je ne puisse plus bouger.

Tobias et moi avons pratiquemment grandi dans le même berceau. Nous étions toujours ensemble. Nos parents étaient très proches et nous appelaient « Les deux terribles ». Vous en cherchiez un, l'autre était forcément dans les parages.

Quand j'ai remarqué que je n'arriverais pas à me dégager, je me suis détendue dans ses bras puis j'ai continuer à regarder le film pendant que Tobias jouait avec mes cheveux. Il a l'habitude de faire ça ce qui m'a souvent bercée jusqu'à m'endormir.

À un moment, Eric s'est déplacé pour s'approcher du pop corn, nous laissant le canapé à Tobias et moi. Je me suis alors allongée en posant ma tête sur ses genoux, il n'a jamais arrêté de jouer avec mes cheveux.

Evelyn est venue vérifier que nous allions bien avant d'aller se coucher. Elle est comme ma deuxième mère. Le père de Tobias, Marcus, est parti quand nous avions trois ans. J'ai appris il y a peu qu'il battait Evelyn. Il a levé une fois la main sur Tobias, Evelyn ne l'a pas accepté. Elle l'a obligé à aller se faire aider mais il ne voulait pas et est parti. Deux mois après, il s'était remarié et c'est à ce moment qu'Evelyn a appris qu'il l'avait trompée pendant deux ans. Quant à elle, elle ne s'est jamais remariée, elle a toujours placé Tobias au centre de sa vie. Elle a eu le cœur brisé quand nous avons pris un appartement en Floride pour nos études alors elle adore l'avoir près d'elle pendant les vacances.

À la fin du film, les garçons ont eu la merveilleuse idée d'aller se promener.

* * *

J'avance en écoutant les bêtises que les garçons se disent et en remontant mon écharpe autour de ma bouche. Les filles ne sont pas venues, seulement Lynn. Je ne voulais pas non plus mais Tobias m'a convaincue et je dois avouer que je voulais passer du temps avec lui. Nous avons beau vivre ensemble en Floride, nous n'avons pas le temps de passer du temps ensemble à cause de nos études.

J'écoute d'une oreille ce qu'ils disent et le regrette presque automatiquement.

« Tu es bien silencieux, Tobias. Tu n'as toujours pas conclu avec Nita ?

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas à Nita. Elle n'arrête pas de me draguer en cours et j'en peux plus. C'est insupportable.

\- Sans oublier que tu en as une autre dans ta visée.

\- Ta gueule, Zeke.

\- Oh, je fais que te taquiner, on sait tout les deux que ça se passera bien entre vous.

\- Zeke, grogne Tobias.

\- Ok, ok ! Mais c'est pas fini ! »

Je suis perdue dans mes pensées en essayant de réfléchir à qui pourrait être cette fille. Je suis surprise de voir un fantôme apparaître devant moi, tellement surprise que je hurle de peur et fais un pas en arrière.

L'enfant derrière le costume retire son masque en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« T'as eu peur ! »

Je calme mon cœur palpitant dans ma poitrine et sourit au petit garçon. Il court vers sa mère sur le côté.

« T'as vu maman ! La dame, elle a eu peur !

\- J'ai vu, j'ai vu. »

Elle s'excuse pour son fils mais je lui dit que ce n'est pas grave, c'est Halloween après tout. Je le regarde s'éloigner quand un bras apparaît autour de mes épaules.

« C'est vraiment gentil d'avoir jouer le jeu pour lui. Il avait l'air tellement heureux.

\- Oh, c'est rien. »

Il me regarde du coin de l'œil puis sourit.

« Tu as vraiment eu peur.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu venir. »

Il rit fortement alors je le pousse pour qu'il me lâche et arrête de se moquer de moi. Il s'éloigne de quelques pas puis se rapproche en reposant son bras sur mes épaules.

« Désolé. À quoi tu pensais ?

\- Un peu à tout.

\- Tu ne me le diras pas ?

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, ce n'est pas important. »

Il lâche l'affaire et nous continuons de marcher en silence. L'avoir aussi près de moi m'aide à rester au chaud. Eric et Lynn qui marchent devant nous s'arrêtent à un moment. Je lève les yeux pour voir pourquoi on s'arrête et je vois qu'on est devant une ancien manoir abandonné. La nature y a repris ses droits avec de la mauvaise herbe partout. Certaines vitres sont cassées et des tuiles manquent sur le toit.

Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas à l'aise en étant à l'extérieur devant ce vieux bâtiment.

Zeke arrive en souriant.

« Trop cool !

\- Hum, pas vraiment... On y va ? Demandé-je.

\- Non, attends ! Vous voulez pas entrer ?

\- Tu es fou !

\- Oh allez, cinq minutes. Après on peut repartir.

\- Ne fais pas ta coincée. »

Je fusille Lynn du regard pour ce commentaire. Tobias approche son visage du mien.

« On peut les attendre ici, si tu veux.

\- Non allons-y.

\- Tris, personne ne te fore.

\- Je sais. Je veux y aller. »

Il soupire puis s'écarte de moi. Il passe à côté de Zeke qui est fasciné par la maison et le frappe à l'arrière de la tête. Il pousse ensuite le portail pour pouvoir entrer. Tout le monde le suit et j'hésite un peu. Soit je vais avec eux, soit je reste dehors mais hônnetement, je n'ai pas tellement envie d'attendre seule. J'avance doucement et remarque avec plaisir que Tobias m'a attendue. Il sait que je déteste les histoires de fantômes et d'esprits malfaisants. Il me prend la main et je lui murmure un merci de ne pas me laisser seule.

Nous passons la porte d'entrée, ce sentiment de malaise augmente. Je resserre malgré moi ma prise sur sa main.

Nous avançons vers le salon où tout les autres sont assis sur les meubles restés là et couverts de draps blanc.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Zeke va nous raconter l'histoire de la maison.

\- Tu parles, c'est encore un truc que t'a inventé ! Réplique Tobias.

\- Tu te rappelles pas de l'histoire du manoir Moore ? »

Tobias fronce les sourcils et regarde autour de lui.

« On est dans le manoir Moore ?

\- Yep. »

Mon regard passe de l'un à l'autre.

« Le manoir Moore ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demandé-je.

\- Assieds-toi. »

Je m'installe dans le fauteuil mais Tobias me prend les mains et me fait me lever. Il m'assied sur le siège du piano puis prend place sur une chaise. Zeke se frotte les mains puis commence à parler.

« L'histoire a commencé en 1907. Un célèbre chef cuisinier, le chef Edward Moore, a fait construire ce manoir pour pouvoir y vivre avec sa femme et leur fils de un an. Sa femme, Jane, une vraie beauté, avait l'habitude de la richesse et du luxe, c'est pour ça que son mari a dépensé sans compter pour lui offrir ce manoir. Elle adorait les bibliothèques et passait son temps dans cette pièce avec son enfant. Elle ne se séparait jamais du bébé. Le chef Moore était jaloux de l'amour de sa femme pour leur bébé.

Au fil des mois, la jalousie le rongeait de plus en plus jusqu'à détester le bébé. Ne pouvant plus supporter sa femme qui le négligeait, il est tombé sous le charme d'une jeune commerçante. Il trompa sa femme pendant de longs mois.

Jusqu'au jour où, sa femme lui apprit qu'elle était enceinte. Il ne voulait pas de ce bébé qui allait lui voler son argent et voler l'amour de sa femme.

Il aurait pu supporter cette nouvelle s'il n'avait pas appris la grossesse de sa maîtresse quelques jours plus tôt.

Le chef Moore avait choisi sa maîtresse. Il était fou amoureux de la jeune femme alors qu'il n'éprouvait plus rien pour sa femme.

C'était un jour de décembre que c'est arrivé. Jane était malade et Edward en a profité pour faire disparaître le fils en premier. Pendant que sa femme dormait, il entra en douce dans la chambre du bébé. Il le sortit du berceau sans le réveiller et l'apporta dans la cuisine. Et c'est là, sur sa planche à découper qu'il trancha la gorge de l'enfant.

Ne voulant pas tuer sa femme immédiatement, il la laissa dormir et commit l'inimaginable. Il découpa l'enfant et fit cuire son cœur dans la soupe. Cette soupe, il l'apporta à sa femme.

La pauvre femme n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que son enfant lui avait été arraché. Elle sentait cependant en elle que quelque chose n'allait pas et cela l'empêchait de dormir. Elle décida d'aller dans la bibliothèque pour se distraire l'esprit.

Son mari ne savait pas qu'elle avait quitté sa chambre. Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec son couteau de boucher. La forme enfouie sous les draps bougea et il ne perdit pas une seconde. Il bondit sur le lit et assena à sa victime des dizaines de coups de couteaux. Il retira le drap pour vérifier qu'il avait accomplit sa mission mais il croisa le regard éteint de sa maîtresse. Il avait dit à cette dernière le jour même qu'il se débarasserait de sa femme afin qu'ils soient heureux avec leur futur enfant. La commerçante voulait lui faire la surprise en pensant que Jane était partie avec le bébé. Elle s'était introduite dans la maison de son amant, s'était glissée dans le lit et l'attendait nue comme le jour de sa naissance.

Fou de chagrin, il pleura son amante et la serra contre lui, sans penser au sang qui tachait ses vêtements. Il la berça en murmurant des mots d'amour. Reprenant ses esprits, il la coucha en la couvrant de la couverture. Il déplaca les cheveux qui lui barraient le visage et embrassa son front en lui promettant qu'il serait vite de retour.

Il empoigna son couperet et partit à la recherche de sa femme dans tout le manoir. À l'extérieur de la bibliothèque, il l'entendait déjà fredonner. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, tremblant de rage. Sa femme était figée sur place à la vue de son mari couvert de sang. Il marcha doucement vers elle et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait lui échapper. Elle tente tout de même de partir mais il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la jeta au sol. Il se mit à califourchon sur elle, la lame du couteau lui caressait la peau. Elle suppliait, elle lui parlait de leurs enfants, de la joie qu'ils éprouvaient. Il lui avoua la vérité sur leur fils avant de la défigurer à jamais, emportant ainsi la vie de sa femme et de son futur bébé.

Il retourna auprès de sa maîtresse mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans le lit où il avait un jour aimé sa femme. Il l'encercla d'un drap blanc et l'emporta dans le salon. Il l'allongea sur la table, sur des couvertures et des coussins pour qu'elle repose en paix. Il s'assit dans le coin de la pièce et la fixa pendant des heures.

Quand le chagrin fût trop dur à supporter, il se poignarda en plein cœur dans cette pièce. Juste ici. »

Zeke finit son histoire en pointant le fauteuil dans lequel je m'étais assise. C'est pour ça que Tobias ne m'a pas laissée là.

« On dit que désormais, on peut entendre les cris de l'enfant avant que son père ne le tue, le bruit de l'aiguisement des couteaux et les supplications de madame Moore. »

Je regarde autour de moi. Eric et Lynn ont des grands sourires sur le visage, Uriah et Will n'ont pas l'air très rassurés, Tobias a l'air de réfléchir.

Je me lève en resserrant mon manteau contre moi.

« C'est des conneries cette histoire ! Tu l'as simplement inventée pour nous faire peur. Il n'y a jamais eu de chef Moore, ni de triple homicide et de suicide dans cette maison. Je m'en vais ! »

Je marche vers la porte d'entrée mais en passant devant la cuisine, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aller voir. Cette histoire se serait passée il y a plus de cent ans donc c'est normal qu'il n'y ai plus rien mais je suis comme attirée par cette pièce.

J'entre dans la cuisine qui est énorme, la personne qui a fait construire devait adorer cuisiner et Zeke s'est inspiré de ça pour son histoire.

Je pose mon regard et mes doigts sur à peu près chaque élément. Une chose attire mon regard, un rangement de couteau. J'attrape le manche d'un des couteaux et le sort de son emplacement. Je passe mon doigt sur la lame, retirant une bonne couche de poussière par la même occasion. Je le tourne dans mes mains quand un élémént me fait regarder de plus près. Sur le manche, le nom 'Moore' est gravé en belle calligraphie. Je regarde les autres manches qui sont tous marqués du même nom.

Je lâche le couteau qui tombe sur le sol. Je secoue ma tête pour reprendre mes esprits et le ramasse pour le ranger à sa place.

« Tu es pathétique, Tris. Reprends-toi. »

Pourtant, il manque un couteau. Le couteau de chef. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines quand j'entends le bruit familier d'un couteau contre l'acier du fusil. Je me tourne sur moi-même pour trouver l'origine du bruit mais je ne trouve rien. Pourtant le bruit ne s'arrête pas. J'en ai la chair-de-poule. Je sors de la cuisine pour retourner vers la porte d'entrée. Au moment où j'atteinds la porte, elle se referme violemment. Je cris de peur ce qui fait venir les autres. Ou plutôt, ce qui fait venir Tobias. Je me jette contre lui et le serre contre moi.

« Où est-ce que tu es allée ? Je t'ai cherchée partout !

\- Dans la cui-cuisine. Il est là, Tobias. Je sais pas comment...mais il est là.

\- Qui est là ?

\- Edward Moore.

\- Ce ne sont que des histoires Tris.

\- Je l'ai entendu ! Il aiguisait ses couteaux. C'est nous ses prochaines victimes !

\- Calme-toi. Tu as peur et tu as dû entendre une souris ou quelque choses comme ça.

\- Je sais ce que c'était ce bruit !

\- On va chercher les autres et on s'en va. Je te le promets.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Lynn voulait voir la bibliothèque.

\- Non, ne m'oblige pas à aller là-bas s'il te plaît.

\- Je ne te laisse pas seule et on doit les trouver pour partir.

\- D'accord. »

Je ravale ma peur car il doit me trouver pathétique. Au moins, je ne me suis pas mise à pleurer,, si ça avait été le cas, je serais aller me cacher pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais me voir.

Il prend ma main et nous allons vers la bibliothèque. Nous nous perdons quelques fois et lorsque nous arrivons enfin à destination, les autres ne sont pas là.

« Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

\- Ils ont dû aller voir d'autres pièces. Attends, je vais lui envoyer un message. »

Il sort son téléphone et écrit un sms à Zeke qu'il transfère à tout les autres. Aucun ne répond.

« Viens, on va voir s'il ne sont pas dans la bibliothèque sinon on sort et on les attend dehors. »

On passe dans les allées de la bibliothèque mais ils ne sont pas là. On se retrouve au centre de la pièce.

« On y va ?

\- Oui. »

C'est à ce moment que le bruit recommence.

« Tobias. »

Il est blanc comme un linge et me regarde avec peur. Nous entendons des bruits de pas puis un grand coup à la porte. Tobias réagit d'abord et me place derrière lui. Un autre coup à la porte et le verrou cède. Un homme couvert de sang entre avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres et un couteau en main.

J'ai envie de crier mais la peur bloque le cri dans ma gorge. Je m'aggrippe au bras de Tobias alors que le psychopathe s'approche. Je recule doucement mais Tobias ne bouge pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Avant que je ne puisse réagir, il frappe l'homme violemment au visage qui tombe comme une poupée de chiffon. Tobias me prend par la main et nous courrons hors de la pièce. Les bruits de pas de l'homme qui nous suit résonnent dans ma tête. Tobias me tire vers une pièce et nous nous cachons dans le coin. L'homme court en passant devant la porte sans nous voir.

« J'ai peur, Tobias. », chuchoté-je.

Il enroule ses bras autour de moi et me serre contre lui.

« On va sortir de là, je te le promets.

\- Ne t'approches plus de lui. Il pourrait te blesser.

\- Il ne va rien nous arriver. »

Je ne réfléchis pas. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse fougueusement. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me rejette mais au contraire, il me serre contre lui. On s'embrasse quelques secondes avant qu'on ne se sépare mais on reste accroché l'un à l'autre.

« On va s'en sortir. »

Je hoche la tête et il embrasse ma tête.

Le parquet se met à grincer et on lève les yeux. Le chef Moore se trouve devant nous. Il s'approche de nouveau mais Tobias s'énerve.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? », crie-t-il.

Le chef se met à rire puis jette son couteau par terre. Je tremble de peur de la tête au pied mais le voir se débarasser de son arme me rassure. Il place ses mains sur ses oreilles puis tire dessus.

C'est à ce moment que je remarque qu'il s'agit d'un masque et Zeke apparaît derrière.

« Zeke ? C'était toi ?

\- Tu aurais dû voir vos tronches. C'était magique !

\- Tu sais à quel point on a eu peur ?

\- Je m'en doute bien ! C'était génial ! »

Tout les autres entrent dans la pièce sauf Will.

« Où est Will ?

\- Il est rentré, il ne voulait pas faire parti de la blague.

\- J- j'arrive pas à y croire... Je m'en vais aussi. »

Je sors de la pièce en poussant Zeke hors du cadre de la porte. Je descends les escaliers mais j'entends Tobias hurler sur Zeke.

« T'es vraiment con ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

\- On voulait juste rire.

\- Tu crois qu'on riait Tris et moi ? On croyait vraiment qu'on allait mourir !

\- Bon d'accord, je suis désolé ! Mais au moins, t'as enfin fini par l'embrasser. »

Je tourne ma tête vers le haut de l'escalier puis les joues rouges d'embarras, je continue de descendre les escaliers puis sors de la maison. Je me sens tellement mieux une fois que j'ai passé le portail.

« Tris, attends ! Je t'accompagne ! »

Je souris à Tobias et hoche la tête.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour Zeke.

\- Tu n'as pas a t'excuser pour lui... Merci...

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Quand on pensait que c'était le chef Moore, tu as tout fait pour me protéger. Tu l'as même frappé pour nous faire gagner du temps. Même si en y repensant ça n'était pas très intelligent. Si c'était vraiment un fantôme, tu ne l'aurais pas touché et il t'aurait tué.

\- Je n'ai pas pensé à ça sur le moment. »

Je cherche sa main et quand je la trouve, j'enlace nos doigts. Il s'arrête pour se mettre face à moi.

« C'est pas parce qu'on allait mourir que je t'ai embrassé. Bon peut-être un peu mais je me suis rendue compte que je voulais que tu saches ce que je ressens pour toi.

\- Ça fait un moment que j'essaie de te l'avouer mais je n'osais pas. J'avais peur de tout gâcher. »

J'embrasse sa joue puis ses lèvres. Ce baiser n'a plus le goût de la peur comme l'autre mais de la passion naissante.

On se sépare et reprenons notre route vers la maison de Tobias.

Finalement, à part quelques détails, j'ai bien fait de me laisser persuader de venir.

Le manoir Moore n'est pas le lieu le plus romantique mais c'est là que notre histoire a commencé.

 **L'histoire du chef Moore est totalement inventée, j'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas dérangé.**

 **( Au cas où certains ne le savaient pas, un fusil est un aiguise-couteaux ^^)**

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet OS et je vous souhaite un joyeux Halloween à tous !**


End file.
